


A Scared girlfriend

by Villanevexo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villanevexo/pseuds/Villanevexo
Summary: Villanelle scared of horror movies but Eve is there to comfort her
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Scared girlfriend

Villanelle screamed, covering her head with the blanket that wrapped the two girls together. Moments earlier, the monster of the movie had jumped out, scaring the three girls that had been hiding from him. Eve laughed at the blonde who was visibly shaking, refusing to peek her head out, even for a moment. “Villanelle, it’s just a movie,” she said between her giggling, trying to control herself. “No one is actually going to jump out at you! Even though you would probably just kill them within 2 seconds just Come on out!”Villanelle shook her head, sinking deeper into the couch, “No!” she said, her words muffled. “Oh Villanelle come on,” Eve teased, the lights from the TV flashing over their bodies and lighting up the dark living room. Villanelle sighed and slowly peeked her head out, still shaking from the jumpscare a few seconds before. Before Villanelle could fully relax, Eve yelled in here ear, scaring the blonde once again. She retreated back underneath the blanket and Eve got herself into another laughing fit not believing that a trained assassin who has probably seen a lot of scary things is scared of a fictional monster who quite frankly wasn’t scary at all. “You’re horrible!” Eve tried to control herself, tears coming to her eyes. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry! I just saw the opportunity and took it! I won’t do it again I promise!” Villanelle let out a heavy sigh and trusted Eve this time, putting the blanket back down and shifting in her seat. “I don’t know how you can watch these kinds of movies,” she mumbled, folding her arms over her chest. She was mad at her girlfriend but leaned in closer to her, finding comfort sitting next to her. “I just remember none of it is real,” Eve reminds her. “And if I watch enough of these movies, I know that if I’m ever in one of these situations, I’ll know what not to do.” “When would you even find yourself in a cabin in the middle of the woods?” Villanelle pointed out. Eve threw her hands out, gesturing to the TV, “but after watching this, I know I’ll never agree to go into the middle of the woods to find some haunted cabin! That’s my point!” Villanelle chuckled at the flustered brunette, sinking into her more and they both continued to watch. Villanelle figured Eve had a point, she had watched enough—against her own wishes—of these stupid films that she would probably know what not to do if she ever found herself in one of these situations. She knew that the funny guy was always the first to go, followed by the insanely straight couple that just had sex—bonus if the girl is a blonde cheerleader and lost her virginity. She also knew there was always a reasonable one, but they would die due to the fact of everyone else being stupid. The only reason why Villanelle watched horror movie was because of Eve because Villanelle was more of a shreck kinda girl, she knew she adored them, she even found them hilarious, the blood and the gore didn’t bother Villanelle she’s used to it but the jump scares sent her flying five feet into the air. Whenever Eve asked if she wanted to watch a horror movie with her, Villanelle always said yes. She liked when Eve laughed at her screaming and she liked when Eve comforted her, she liked the attention Eve gave to her. Eve had also seen every horror movie under the sun so they were probably very predictable for Eve, Villanelle was getting good at this game too, knowing what would happen and when exactly it would happen, it was funny how predicable they were. Another jump scare popped up on the screen, the music getting intense as one of the girls fell, her two friends running away from her and leaving her behind to die. Villanelle jumped again, clenching her jaw and tensing her body. Eve chuckled and pulled Villanelle close, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the top of her messy hair. Villanelle relaxed, sinking into Eve’s arms, smelling her perfume on her shirt. “This is too predicable,” Eve laughed, shoving popcorn into her mouth, watching as the girl who had fell was getting tied up. “Watch, the hot neighbor will be the killer.” Sure enough, the killer removed his mask and explained exactly why he was killing each other girls and why he had killed everyone else before them. Villanelle laughed, Eve really was getting good at predicting horror movies. “Okay, so if it’s so predicable, what’ll happen next?” Villanelle turned to face her as she spoke and Eve paused the movie to explain the rest of the plot. “It’ll be revealed he had a bad childhood,” she begins. “Then her friends will come out of nowhere and kill him, but it’ll be a struggle and he’ll fight back and they’ll have to run all around the woods to get away from him. One of them will find a shotgun and shoot him and he’ll die. They’ll find a road and started walking along it, and the movie will end with the killer’s back to us, because he’s really still alive.” Villanelle smirked and motioned for Eve to press play on the remote. Sure enough, Eve was right. She got every single detail about the rest of the movie down making Villanelle think Eve had probably already watched it because who could know all of that without watching it, but it makes the movie less terrifying to Villanelle , knowing what would come next. “I believe you owe me a kiss,” Eve said, turning the movie off as the credits rolled. “We didn't bet for anything,” Villanelle laughed. “I still think you owe me a kiss.”Villanelle had no problem with going along with the bet she loved to kiss eve wherever and whenever she could so she leaned over and kissed Eve tenderly on the lips, Eve returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my first fiction won’t have a second chapter so hopefully this makes up for it ❣️


End file.
